This specification relates to information presentation.
In office buildings of some agencies and corporations, conference room schedules are printed on paper and posted daily. These paper schedules, while accurate at the time of posting, are sometimes inaccurate within a few hours. Furthermore, the amount of paper used and the human effort required to manually post daily paper schedules can be significant for an organization with a large number of conference rooms. Another example of potentially wasteful paper usage includes regular printing of a menu that changes daily. Generally, the periodic posting of information subject to change using paper can be quite inefficient.
Electronic display devices exist as alternatives to daily paper posting of conference room schedules and periodic posting of other information. However, these conventional devices can be expensive to purchase and install. For example, some conventional devices require investment in proprietary operating systems and applications, which may not be compatible with an organization's existing scheduling application. Additionally, these conventional devices typically require a wired network connection (e.g., an Ethernet connection) and a wired power connection (with or without a battery backup) that continuously supplies power to the devices. These requirements of conventional electronic display devices can render the devices impractical and cost-prohibitive for certain applications, such as those described above.